In U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,600 Kumar and Kumar have presented the background of the existing state of the art in rail lubrication systems. Those comments still apply. None of the lubricators available prior to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,600, including both on-board and wayside lubricators, adequately met the demands of both tangent and curved track. Prior lubricators did not apply the lubricant correctly and effectively on tangent track. They also did not control and change the amount of lubricant depending on the tonnage being hauled, angle of attack of the wheel on the rail, and environmental conditions such as rain and temperature. Prior lubricators were not aimed at reducing the force with which the flange contacts with the rail. The system patented by Kumar and Kumar in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,600 overcame these problems and provided the intelligent controls for the application of both the Top Of the Rail (TOR) which is a consumable lubricant and the Rail Gage Side (RAGS) which is a long life lubricant. The lubricants used for TOR and RAGS awe preferably bio-degradable for environmental benefits. The present invention is an extension of the development in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,600 patent.